


Topographies

by Uncollecther (AlltheB7)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Issues, Lena Luthor-centric, POV Alex Danvers, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheB7/pseuds/Uncollecther
Summary: A series of one shots exploring the physical and intangible scars that come from Lena growing up and living as a Luthor.Currently AgentCorp, there will be SuperCorp coming in future chapters.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Waters in Karst Topography

**Author's Note:**

> A series of one shots exploring the physical and intangible scars that come from Lena growing up and living as a Luthor.
> 
> Currently AgentCorp, there will be SuperCorp coming in future chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making her way down Lena's back, Alex is categorizing the landscape of her lover: moles here, here, and here. Burn scar there. Scrape here. Small slivers here. She stops her lips when Lena's back stiffens. The skin has healed together nearly perfectly, but scar tissue glints silvery in the low light, catching Alex's eye. If Łena hadn't shifted, Alex would have missed the slightest of lines.

Making her way down Lena's back, Alex is categorizing the landscape of her lover: moles here, here, and here. Burn scar there. Scrape here. Small slivers here. She stops her lips when Lena's back stiffens. The skin has healed together nearly perfectly, but scar tissue glints silvery in the low light, catching Alex's eye. If Łena hadn't shifted, Alex would have missed the slightest of lines.

"Did you have surgery here?" She asks curiously, fingers ghosting over the two lines delicately before rubbing into the muscle group.

A small inhale, then deeper, is followed by an exhale. This is what the dark-haired woman does when she's weighing her truths to her fears. The CEO, just barely thirty now, Alex is still learning about Lena as Lena is still learning to unpack her past.

Shifting her shoulders, Lena clears her throat quietly. "Technically yes and no." Alex begins to palm Lena's muscles in silence, focusing on the sensations and not the words. She waits for whatever Lena decides to say.

Taking a deep breath, Lena continues, voice more flat. Factual. "Those are where Lillian's tracking devices had been."

Alex's eyes shoot down again and refocus. One scar is more jagged but the scar is less noticeable -older - if she studies them close enough.

"In my first semester, I snuck off campus to hangout with a physics major who invited me to a party. I was caught by one of Lillian's dumber details," Lena explains. She huffs quietly "I was caught too quickly for it to be coincidence or luck." At this, Łena stretches the arch of her spine and settles back down.

"I had a pre-med student, Tori, do an MRI of my torso." Another breath and sarcasm "Lo and behold, something was in my lower back." Łena hums as Alex's palms circle her lower back. "There was no way Dean - Lillian's detail - could have found me so quickly." There is more she's not saying; there's always more, it seems, when Lena speaks of her family.

Fingertips pick at the hem of the pillow case. "When I asked Tori - this pre-med student I knew - to remove it, she said no at first. ... I paid her $100,000 - she had college debt - and sent a blank check I got from my father for facial surgery. She cut the chip out after midterms and I never saw or heard from her again."

Łena closes her eyes and purses her lips in thought. "For all I know, Lillian tracked her down. She could be dead." Lena thinks on it more before concluding "My pride is dangerous." Alex knows this tone. Four years into their relationship and the CEO is still warning Alex away.

Alex resumes rubbing Lena's back. The idea of 15 year-old Lena Luthor paying another student to remove a tracking chip is crazy. The _reality_ of it is crazy.

Sighing, the raven-haired woman continues "I don't know when the first one was put in. After summer break that year, Lillian took me to a doctor's appointment. In the examination, she explained that another chip was to be put in -- if I wanted to pursue an MIT degree."

Lena takes a deep breath here and her hands stop. "After graduation, I went to Lex." She laughs fondly "We spent a week scanning it externally and trying to figure out if we could even access or hack the chip. After two weeks, Lex figured out how to hack the chip. He reprogrammed it to stay active after removal and I created a code that simulated a planned routine. I stuck to that routine for six months before moving out and joining Jack."

Alex shifted and moved to rub Lena's shoulders and arms, listening.

"At that point, Lillian found out I wasn't chipped anymore, but I was already out of the country."

Digging her thumbs into the trapeziuses, Alex considers "Is that why you screen for cancer every six months?"

At that, Lena laughs, body shimmying and rolling so that she's on her back, Alex straddling her just below her hips. There is an amused glint in her eyes. "Believe it or not" she reaches for Alex's hands, threading their fingers together and kissing each knuckle as she explains "I do experiments and work on prototypes that use alternative power sources." Bright eyes light along Alex's thighs. "L-Corp follows strict PPE and safety measures, but there is no guarantee when it comes to navigating alien tech and experimental systems. I get regular screenings because I want to know if any of my projects are going to cause cancer." The light smile on Lena's face brightens and she places Alex's hands on her cheeks, hands sliding up strong forearms. A humorless chuckle "Last thing the Luthor name needs is a product that gives people cancer." She pauses, thinking out loud "Then again, is it entirely off brand?"

Alex has no response to this except a deadpan snort. Noting the lack of a response at the dark humor, Łena moves on.

"But the scans are good for checking for unwanted installs, too." She turns her face into Alex's palm and kisses it. Transitions from talking about the Luthors have become easier for both of them.

Another mischievous glint, that Alex thinks is going to be the end of her, sparks Lena's features. "Favor, darling?"

She's lilting in her Irish accent and Alex knows she is done for. "Since you're up, be _mo chuisle_ and grab the strap." The intense blue-green roves over Alex's exposed torso.

"For a price, Luthor, sure," Alex leans down, proud of her retort, and kisses the mouth of her partner. She delves into Lena's mouth, pulling a gasp from her. Lena's blunt fingertips dig into Alex's thighs and stroke inwards.

" _Mo rúnsearc_ , there is no price," Lena exhales against Alex's lips. She closes her eyes, and tilts her head back to let Alex's lips trail down the arch of her throat.

_Mo rúnsearc_. It isn't the first time Lena uses the words, and Alex doesn't ask what it means because Lena doesn't explain and Alex can use Google translate whenever she wants. But the idea behind it tugs something inside Alex, a rope to an anchor of a craft floating on a deep river. Pulling up the anchor will tell her how deep the waters are, but once lifted, the current will have the boat drift. Pulling an answer from Lena will give her an idea of what depth there once was, but there is more to a river than the bottom and the current. There is more to Lena's waters.

Alex knows that Łena considers her love of Alex a dangerous risk, a liability that will have to be balanced in her life's ledger, a debt of love she is never supposed to have that will have to be paid out at some point. The woman has been caught holding her breath in front of her own birthday cake; an anxious pause, unable to blow out candles for fear of exhaling the good moments she hordes inside. 

Secret or no, Alex seeks Lena out, fingers searching for the angles that complement their bodies. Humming, Alex latches on to the hollow of Lena's neck and shoulder. An irritated huff from Lena at Alex leaving marks has the director of the DEO smirking. 

There's a pause in Lena's hands at Alex's hips before they grab more firmly and trail over to cup Alex's face. The firm grip raises Alex's face to that Lena can look into Alex's dark eyes. Something fierce moves in the translucent eyes.

At the gesture, Alex realizes something must have happened at work or with Lena's family. She shifts, debating pulling out the strap or pulling out whatever it is that has Lena moving within this emotion she is apparently feeling.

She starts by kissing Lena's forehead. The hands behind her neck and shoulder squeeze tightly. "And is there a reason for this?" Alex questions, softening her touch. 

Breathing hard through her nose, Lena moves on "Do you not want to fuck tonight?" Nope, no more pulling out emotions tonight, Lena is done talking about her inner workings and scars. The director is okay with tabling this, considering that they will not likely be able to have time alone for another two days. Busy schedules create a premium commodity of time.

A smile stretches across Alex's face. "Are you putting words in my mouth, Luthor?"

A wet laugh, raspy voice, and direct glare "That's not what I like putting in your mouth, Danvers." She clears her throat "Grab the strap, I have a new proposal for you, Director."


	2. Cleaving Mica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An origin of sorts.

The bags settle with crinkly rustles on the counter top. A warm aroma of lo mein, fried rice, and potstickers wafts around the kitchen. Pulling out the dozens of containers, Alex smirks. Girls' night is happening at Lena's, everybody is safe, no one is currently in hospital. All of which means she doesn't have to do dishes and doesn't have to feel guilty about it. Win-win. Not to mention Lena set up their room with sound dampeners in case/when Kara stays over. No alien super hearing is going to ruin their plans. 

Alex's hands stop abruptly midair. She is jinxing their night. Nothing goes right in their lives. Everything is perfect at this moment and she's standing here being an fool and jinxing it. Just as she knocks on the cabinet, Lena strides from the hallway.

"Jinxing things again, Danvers?" the woman murmurs, sidling up to Alex in black lacy underwear. 

Shower-warmed arms snake around Alex's middle and squeeze as Lena presses a kiss to the back of her neck. Turning, Alex shifts so Lena stands between her feet. A deep drawn sigh of satisfaction burgeons in Alex and is exhaled. Lena's lazy gaze moves softly over Alex's features and Alex feels the small explosion of bliss inside. Such familiar looks soften her. 

Moving her hands without specific intent, Lena draws quiet lines of magic over Alex's sleeves, weaving a spell of lassitude and silent care. The wrinkles usually around her eyes smoothe as Lena closes the lids and tilts her face upward as if basking in Alex's gaze. Undone, the bared woman in her arms is just a woman. Not a statue, figurehead, or CEO. A woman softly caressing her lover and humming as Alex's hands palm their way to Lena's buttocks. 

Dipping her head, Alex nips Lena's shoulder. The skin is velvet until it isn't; a fading silk pink fissure streaking up from Lena's clavicle splotches over her shoulder. Alex kisses gently here, her lips softening at the sensitive area. 

Five years ago, bundled up against the cold snap as Lena left work, an alien survivor from Lex's attack on Metropolis charged Lena. Lena's driver (slash bodyguard) grabbed the attacker, but the angry woman's arms weren't fully restrained - a makeshift acid bomb was thrown. 

When Alex arrived on scene, Lena was imperiously directing people away, tightly holding a blanket around her topless frame and ignoring the near freezing temperature. After being restrained, the attacker was put into the back of Lena's car and shielded from the press until the police and DEO arrived. She attempted to make amends with her attacker for Lex's crimes. Sometimes she can help, sometimes she can't. Lena filed a restraining order later that week.

Łena refused medical treatment on site because... that's what a Luthor would do. When Lena finally settled down in Alex's med bay in the early morning hours - courtesy of a Supergirl flight - and Alex gently peeled back the blanket, Alex nearly panicked. Bright red and white skin mottled angrily at her.

"Why didn't you get checked out?" Kara exclaimed at Lena, eyes wide with worry and indignation. 

"Because I had it _under control_ " Lena retorted, nostrils flaring. Her fingers gripped the edges of the blanket, clearly trying to keep herself covered, trying to maintain a modicum of autonomy in chaos. Lena was not a woman who showed her body, who showed vulnerability.

To prove a point, Alex gently prodded the edge of the burn and Lena hissed, angry self-righteous blue-green orbs narrowing on her. "You should have let me treat you at the site." Alex is upset. If there had been an infectious agent mixed with the acid, Lena would have been poisoned and possibly died before getting to the med bay. So she levels a glare back at Lena "You're lucky it wasn't Chlunom acid - it isn't just a molecular acid, it contains neurotoxins and surrounding tissue the acid doesn't destroy is infected." A snarl is barely restrained by Lena's pursed lips.

"Yes, well, in that case, when it happens again, remind me that I am the person responsible for my attacker so I don't forget that I deserved it." Alex frowns as Lena obstinately juts out her jaw. Alex is more worried about the risks. But there is a truth to the words, something under the words. A raw nerve that Lena cannot keep from exposure. 

"The attack _is not_ your fault, Lena, and that is not what Alex meant," Kara steps between the two with a sigh. The blonde looked over her shoulder at Alex's set jaw and rounds her steely blue eyes at her. Perturbed that she's being blamed for Lena's emotions, Alex scrunched her nose and glared back as she yanked a swab from a packet. "Right, Alex?"

Stepping around Kara, Alex snorted. "Right," Alex huffed. Lena watched Alex closely, waiting for her to continue, but Alex wasn't interested in arguing. 

Swabbing the burn, Alex tested for lingering acid, pH, and composition. She was hoping the results would be mundane, like hydrochloric acid or another Earthly substance. 

Lena shifts, as if weighing her words. Carefully, she explains, eyes moving over Alex's hands, face schooled "L-Corp has first aid kits and stations. I'm not an idiot, I know how to treat chemical burns." 

The words gained a little bit of hardened pride by the end of the statement. Lena took a breath and looked up at Alex. At first glance it was a hard glare, but then Lena blinked, and the intense translucence of her eyes soften. Lena Luthor's words aren't always pared, but when they are, there is often more to them than just the statement.

Alex scanned the area for residual chemicals. Nothing. All clear to patch her up. Łena redirected with a short laugh "Well, I can say that it doesn't hurt as much as stripping naked in front of my office building and yanking Stephanie's water to dump it on myself." The words brittled towards the end.

Alex tried to imagine how mortifying it would be for someone to throw acid at her -- and to keep from being burned or maimed -- she had to strip naked in public. Her stomach turned. A long silence stretched as Alex applied a salve. 

Lena's low voice derisive "Should I add tits as an employee amenity?"

Horrified, Kara's expression twisted and it mirrored how Alex felt. But Alex snorted at the words -- Lena wasn't looking for pity -- and let out a laugh. "I'm sure Stephanie is glad you're alive." The agent picked up gauze and began fitting it over Lena's burns carefully. "But definitely don't add flashing to your employee amenities," Alex chided the woman "Edge might show up."

This elicited a burst of laughter from Lena and all three cackled. Settling, the CEO took a long breath and tears brimmed, the blanket drawn tighter. Another shaky breath, then gravity worked tears down her cheeks as she ducked her head. She was tough, not impervious. Kara put a comforting hand over Lena's knee. Screwing her eyes shut, the CEO grasped the hand tightly, fought to hold back a quiet sob, and with rigid body, was soon pulled into a Supergirl hug. 

Because Lena stubbornly refused to stay at home, Alex showed up at lunch instead of Kara to check up on the burn. Lena strode carefully from around her desk, chin high. The high-collared jacket was stylish and daring. It also limited Lena's range of motion, preventing her from lifting her arms. Clever.

A tug, metal teeth unzip softly and supple leather opens, allowing Alex to inspect the burn and change the dressing. The black of it contrasted Lena's skin and matched an undershirt and a simple black bra. Gone was the woman last night, now stood before Alex a self-assured billionaire. 

News reported there were some injuries, but photos-- if any -- of the event were bound up in legal red tape. Lena would not allow any one to air that she had been affected. That she was personally hurt. To anyone outside of the DEO and few L-Corp staff, Lena remained untouchable.

Before Alex affixed clean bandages, Lena pulled away and murmured she needed a moment to stretch. When Alex turned to give her privacy, Lena laughed. It was nice to hear the confidence had come back to her voice.

"Surely my tits can't be more offensive than they were ten hours ago," Lena asserted. 

Alex blurted "Trust me, they are not offensive." As she heard herself, her eyes widened and she felt a heat on her cheeks. Shifting on her feet, she stood in silence, wondering how the words were received. Glancing over her shoulder in a slight panic, she saw Lena stretching, arms above her head, chin raised to the weak light that shone from the large windows. Oblivious to Alex's dismay, Lena rotated her shoulder gingerly before pulling the one bra strap back into place. Turning, she grinned -- caught Alex watching.

"Agent Danvers, at least buy me coffee before you objectify me." Lena purred as she sucked in her cheeks and flashed her eyes.

Clearing her throat, Alex raised her eyes and schooled her features. "Too late, Luthor, the tits are already out of the bag."

This elicited a delighted wide smile and a bark of laughter. Lena had always been one to appreciate a good comeback. 

Alex applied the clean bandages and asked a few follow-up questions on mobility, pain levels and management. Satisfied that Lena wasn't getting an infection, Alex gathered the bag and headed for the door with a smile and wave. Hand on the knob, Lena's arrogant tone stopped her.

"So will you?"

Confused, Alex turned "Will I what?"

Slowly a smug smile spread across her face. "Buy me the coffee you owe me, Agent."

Bringing her lips back up from the memory of the scar, Alex smiles gently into Lena's shoulder and hugs her tighter. Precious.

There's a knock at the door and Kara's striding in with a couple bottles in hand. Shielding her eyes with a groan, Kara whines as Lena laughs in her self-satisfied way and saunters away to dress.

Eventually everyone shuffles into the apartment and there's hugs and laughs. They put on a bad horror film (host gets to choose the movie and Lena obliges Alex) and groan about various partners and jobs. 

_I can't believe Brainy._

_Snapper started calling me Cardigan._

It's a good time and everyone relaxes into their conversations. Soon enough, it's time for everyone to leave.

Closing the door behind Nia, Alex sighs and looks at her sister sitting at the island. "At least help tidy up," she gripes. Really, she doesn't care about any dishes, she just wants to be alone with Lena. 

Sipping her soda through a glittery unicorn-shaped straw Lena had purchased specifically for Kara, Kara snorts and eyes Alex knowingly. She doesn't move. Alex narrows her eyes and considers throwing something at her sister. _Fucking twat block_.

From the hallway there are sounds of slippers shuffling and Lena's voice approaching "No Danvers sister fights in my kitchen." She's changed into a tank, boxers, and a loose robe with her hair let down and messily finger-combed.

Kara smiles at Lena as she slurps the last of the soda. "Got it." Kara turns back to Alex, smirking that she isn't the one with a problem. 

Snarling from the door, Alex pushes off and glares at Kara as she tidies up a few plates. Nia and Kara had already cleaned up most of everything, but Alex is feeling persnickety. Kara has super speed, she could have picked up everything, but chose not to. Lena spoils her best friend and it's the worst. Her sister has become a spoiled alien. 

Alex grabs the soda bottle from under Kara and Kara squawks, straw angled between frowning lips. Lena snags Alex's belt before Alex makes a grab for the straw, too. Glaring at Kara, Alex let herself be pulled close for a tender peck on her nose, then her lips. 

"There," Lena hums as Alex relaxes a little. "Leave the rest, sweetheart, I'll have it cleaned up tomorrow." Lena presses a hand on her arm, encouraging her to set down the items.

Lena turns to Kara, content and direct "I love you, and I'm going to bed now." 

Kara waves and makes a stink face at Alex "Night dorks. Love you."

Lena slowly draws Alex down the hallway by the crook of their index fingers. Passing through the doorway, Alex foots the door closed and crawls up Lena's body to her breasts.

Lena murmurs something indistinguishable and familiar, stroking the underbelly of Alex's desire. The wide knuckles splay strong fingers through Alex's short hair and over her shoulders. A sigh. Alex nudges her nose up Lena's tilted neck. She caresses Lena's jaw with a thumb and looks at the down-turn lips. 

Lena raises her head and gently sucks the side of Alex's neck murmuring "A stór: touch me."

Hitching up Lena's thighs, Alex slides her hips into the woman. A quiet breath, the sound of lips on her skin, the rasp of fingernails heard in her skull. She unravels in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> *mo chuisle : "my pulse" *   
> *Mo Rúnsearc : "my secret love"
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------
> 
> The breadth of relatable experiences with Lena Luthor as a character never ceases to astound me. The suppression of female power, voice, and autonomy that starts as a child and morphs into control mechanisms used by narcissistic family members strikes a chord. There is something to her character's strengths and weaknesses that resonates.


End file.
